


The start of something

by ahoemine



Category: sad? vent writting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoemine/pseuds/ahoemine
Summary: A silent cry for help echoing as nothing but a whisper in the pitch shadows.________________________________________________





	The start of something

It had always been like this, a shadow, a start of something, a silent whisper, but nothing else. Nothing finished, nothing good, nothing enough. Living as a reflection of themselves, watching as people are interested in another them, as they slowly fade to become nothing but the memory of the empty soul they always carried, their screams of help, ever so silent, echoing in that empty shelf. 

At first, a blinding flame set their heart ablaze. That flame shone so brightly, they started to believe, started to create, started to be themselves, but who fly near the sun gets burned. They were Icarus, a pitiful, non-existent, and forgotten Icarus. If anything it was not hubris that took them up next to the sun, but the desire to feel complete, to feel loved, to be accepted. The blinding flame that once warmed their crushed heart up slowly faded, and hopes left. 

They stood by, watching as everyone built their way to the top, someplace they knew they could never reach, the weight of their insecurities and the way their mind functioned holding them down, trapping them in a swirling tornado of darkness, loneliness, making them feel like an outcast, making them feel abandoned on a crowd, love in an empty room. The rare moments of calm, where they could finally be themselves. 

Fading was painful, like a harsh feeling of your heart being ripped out leaving you nothing but despair to cling on. Fading was terrorizing, feeling themselves drowning, their lungs gasping for breath as they sank in that infinite water of nothingness. But fading was peaceful, it was calm, and after the storm, they could finally fully embrace the warm of oblivion, all distress was gone, it was only they and their thoughts.


End file.
